Let Me Espresso My Love For You
by fandomdevoted
Summary: Continuation of "Better Latte Than Never" - Can be read alone without part 1. Viktor and Yuuri go on their first date and Viktor struggles with how to properly communicate his feelings to Yuuri.


_**[Update 18/02/17: Part 3 of this series now exists :)]**_

 **This is part 2 of my Coffee Shop AU series but I think this makes sense as a stand alone fic too as there aren't massive links between the two stories. This is just a continuation because someone left a nice comment on the previous fic on AO3 asking for this and I felt inspired. So here we are:**

 **And I apologise because I've never been on a date in my life, I have no idea how to write what actually happened on their date or what they'd talk about so I just kinda didn't? - you can imagine yourself what happened. I'm sorry, my writing skills only go so far... :/**

 **Sorry for the rambling, now on to the story...**

* * *

 _Breathe._

 _In._

 _Out._

 _Just stay calm._

He could feel his hands shaking incessantly around the steering wheel of his car. Never in his life had Viktor felt this nervous. But there was a lot riding on the next few hours. This would be the make or break of his entire relationship with Yuuri.

Viktor didn't even know what words could come close to describing what was between him and Yuuri. They hadn't really discussed what they were to each other. He only knew that he wanted _more_.

Yuuri still came by the shop at his usual times, except now, instead of sitting alone in the far corner by the window, he would stand by the counter and the two of them would talk and laugh together like they'd known each other forever. And they texted a lot – ever since Yuuri oh so boldly asked Viktor for his number a couple of weeks ago, the two had been messaging back and forth daily about everything and anything that happened in their days.

There was never a dull moment with Yuuri.

And it was Viktor's insuppressibly large desire to be with and around Yuuri that finally prompted him to ask Yuuri out properly. For as much as they talked and texted, they hadn't been anywhere just the two of them outside Viktor's place of work.

At first, Viktor had spent _hours_ debating with himself over how he should ask Yuuri, and exactly what he should take him out to do. A wide variety of ideas had been contemplated and discarded for various reasons. He wanted something intimate and not too casual – something that would help make his intentions and feelings so blatantly obvious that Yuuri could never miss the feelings that Viktor was trying to show him. He wanted, no, _needed_ Yuuri to understand that Viktor was falling so hard for him that he never wanted to let him go.

He only prayed that Yuuri felt the same.

In the end, Viktor had decided on a simple dinner date. He had asked Yuuri in person the last time he had been getting his usual morning coffee and the latter had agreed.

Viktor had this planned. The date itself would be private enough that Viktor would be able to express himself to Yuuri fully but not so intimate that Yuuri might be intimidated or that if worse came to worse, he would be able to leave. He hoped that that wouldn't be necessary.

It should all go well. He knew that conversation would flow naturally – that wouldn't be a problem. Then at the very end, he would properly confess. He would tell Yuuri genuinely, honestly and fully how he felt about him. And then he would hope for the best.

By the end of the night, he wished he would finally be able to call Yuuri his _boyfriend_.

The drive to Yuuri's place had seemed _far_ too long for Viktor's tastes. For his nerves, it was pure torture. At this rate, Yuuri would think he had pumped himself full of caffeine before picking him up. He seriously needed to just _chill._

Taking another deep breath, he brought his hand up to knock on Yuuri's door. It wasn't long before the man himself made his appearance from behind the door.

It should have been illegal for someone to look so good.

A deep blue knitted jumper hung loosely off his shoulders and the white shirt that he wore underneath contrasted against his dark hair that flopped in its usual beautiful mess on the top of his head. The dark jeans he wore hugged his legs in the most perfect way to accentuate the lean muscles which Yuuri had cultivated through his lifetime of dancing.

He was staring and he knew it, but seriously, Viktor would like to know exactly who wouldn't when presented with such a beautiful sight of the already gorgeous Yuuri Katsuki.

What were words? Viktor certainly had none.

"Erm Viktor? Are you alright?" Yuuri awkwardly shuffled as a blush began to creep onto his face.

"Oh yes! Of course! I'm fine! More than fine, great, actually. You just – caught me by surprise." An embarrassed laugh escaped his throat as he inwardly cringed at his own ramblings.

"I caught you by surprise?"

It's Viktor's turn to blush as he replies "Yeah. You did. It just – you look _really_ good."

"Oh." His face changes suddenly to show his shock at Viktor's comment.

"Not that you don't normally of course!" Viktor hastened to add. "I only meant that –"

A melodious laugh sounded from Yuuri which prompted Viktor to grin uncontrollably.

"It's fine, I get what you meant." And the shy smile that Yuuri flashes to Viktor almost makes faint right then and there. How on earth will he even last the evening?

"So… Shall we get going…?"

Viktor was sharply shaken from his stupor and almost slapped himself for being so out of it.

"Yes! Of course! Let's go!"

The place that Viktor had taken Yuuri to wasn't that far away or too busy which meant it wasn't long before they were seated comfortably in a small private booth at a local restaurant.

The atmosphere was cosy and romantic – just how Viktor had wanted it to be. It had taken quite the few hours of searching around for him to find this place. But the effort was certainly worth it.

The lighting throughout the building was dimmed and most of the light that was there was provided by strings of fairy lights that wove around and through the infrastructure of the place. The décor and was reminiscent of nature and outside – coupled with the lights, it gave the impression that they were in a great open field, surrounded by stars.

Viktor mentally gave himself a pat on the back as he watched Yuuri's eyes fill with awe as he took in his surroundings.

"This… everything… it's so beautiful…" Yuuri's face was flushed from being outside before and his eyes sparkled with the reflections of the fairy lights. Everything about him painted the picture of ethereal beauty.

"Yeah. It is."

Then Yuuri turned back to Viktor and noticed his admiring stare and proceeded to blush even further.

Dinner went without a hitch.

The conversations flowed as well as Viktor could have hoped and nothing went particularly wrong. He enjoyed himself and Yuuri seemed to as well.

Over the course of the evening, Viktor couldn't help but fall deeper and harder for Yuuri. He could find no fault in the man who sat before him. And as the end of their time together drew ever closer, Viktor found himself once more full of anxiety over how to confess to Yuuri. The ever present fear that his feelings would not be reciprocated lingered in the back of his mind. But he knew he had to just take the plunge – otherwise, he'd never get anywhere.

Before he had even realised, he had pulled up in front of Yuuri's building. Well, the plan of confessing earlier at the restaurant had just been thrown out the window. But he still had time – he just had to act soon – preferably now. And preferably while Yuuri was still here. His heart thundered in his chest as he gathered his courage.

"I had fun today, thank you Viktor." Viktor suddenly found himself entranced by Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did too." Viktor inwardly cursed himself for being such a coward. ' _Idiot. Just get on with it and stop stalling. Just do it now._ '

Just as Yuuri was reaching for the door, Viktor called out his name to stop him.

"Viktor? What is it?" Yuuri turned away from the door, back to where Viktor sat.

"Yuuri… Erm what are we?" _There_. No going back now.

"Huh? I – erm – Wh-what do you mean?"

Viktor fidgeted in his seat as he clarified.

"I mean, what are we to each other?" Definitely at the point of no return now.

"Oh."

"It's just that – I only mean – I really like you Yuuri, and I just want to know where we stand with each other because I can't stand being in the dark." He'd started it now; he might as well go all in with everything – no point holding back now.

"Oh."

"And I get it if you don't feel the same, but I just needed to tell you how I felt about you, even if you don't feel the same."

Yuuri's lack of response only served to panic Viktor even more.

"Please Yuuri; say something – anything – I just need to know where we go from here. If you don't feel the same, that's fine, I understand…"

Viktor trailed off as he sensed Yuuri preparing to speak.

Yuuri's lips moved to mumble a response but it was too quiet for Viktor to hear. His confusion must have shown as Yuuri took a deep breath to repeat himself.

"I said, I really like you too."

"Oh."

"Oh? I thought that was my line." Yuuri tried to joke but Viktor was still far too shocked to register it.

Yuuri said he liked him too. No, in fact, he said that he _really_ liked him. All this panic over nothing. It was okay. He liked Yuuri and Yuuri liked him right back.

Slowly but surely, an overjoyed grin manifested on Viktor's face as he pulled himself out of the initial shock.

He couldn't help but lunge forward, over the middle of the car to capture Yuuri in a fierce hug. He felt Yuuri tense initially at being so suddenly hug-attacked but after a while Yuuri relaxed and wrapped his arms equally tightly around Viktor. The moment was everything Viktor could have hoped it would be.

But alas, all good things had to come to an end – much to Viktor's chagrin. As they slowly pulled apart, Viktor inwardly bemoaned the sudden loss of warmth but he understood that Yuuri probably wanted to go home.

"So does this mean that we're – erm – like – y'know?" Ah Yuuri was far too adorable not to tease a little bit.

"No I don't know. Does this mean we're what…?" Viktor _needed_ to hear Yuuri say the word, even if it was just once.

"D-does this mean that we're – together?"

"Together?" _closer… but not close enough_

Yuuri let out a long sigh at Viktor's antics.

"B-boyfriends?" _Ah there we go_.

Viktor slowly leant inwards to gaze directly into Yuuri's eyes as he whispered, "Yes, Yuuri. We are." And he couldn't have been happier with the shy smile that he received in return.

After much reluctance on Viktor's part, he finally let Yuuri go back home (the small smile and wave he got from Yuuri when he was just in his doorway made him instantly regret his decision but it was far too late to do anything about it).

Everything had gone so perfectly that Viktor could hardly believe it. He and Yuuri were _boyfriends_. The thought of it made his stomach flip and his joy was indescribable. To think he was so nervous and panicked before. He needn't have worried. Even if Yuuri had not felt the same, he would never have given up. Not on Yuuri.

Yuuri was worth the effort.

Even though the word he had said aloud to Yuuri was only "like", Viktor could already feel that it was getting to be much more than that.

But that other word could wait for now. He would wait until Yuuri was ready to hear it. He would wait a lifetime if Yuuri was never ready. It didn't matter how long, but he would wait.

Yuuri was worth waiting for.

* * *

 **Well I hope that that wasn't a total disappointment and that you all enjoyed it :)**

 **Visit my Tumblr: fandomdevoted for fandom related posts and feel free to drop me a message on that if you so wish :D**

 **Reviews/Favourites are both very appreciated :)**


End file.
